This invention pertains to digital filters and has particular application to filters for the digitized output of a resonator used as a sensor.
Resonators (whether mechanical, electrical, or otherwise) are useful sensors. They can be constructed so that, as the sensor's body motion, temperature, or pressure changes, so does the amplitude of the resonance. An H-shaped quartz resonator, for example, acts as an angular rate sensor. Other equivalent applications are known in the art.
It is not enough, however, to have a resonator. An electrical signal must be extracted from the resonator, and this signal must be processed to produce a useful measurement from the sensor.